


MCYT/Dream SMP Ideas and AUs

by sleepy_sadist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Betrayal, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Demons, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Humor, Hurt/No Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Magic, Memory Loss, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Possible Character Death, Prison, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Sacrifice, Tags May Change, Traitor TommyInnit, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Warnings May Change, but also not really, sad tommyinnit, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sadist/pseuds/sleepy_sadist
Summary: Like the title suggests, I'll be posting the above! Feel free to use any prompts/aus/ideas i include, because I probably won't continue them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream SMP Ensemble & Clay | Dream, Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	1. Blood God AU

_**-** _

_**the blood god au:** _

_**techno + tommy friendship, tommy-centric, possible humor, possible angst, demon au** _

_**-** _

basically dream smp canon until wilbur and tommy are banished (if you write this feel free to change anything u want, but the au itself won't affect these events really)

ok tommy and wilbur are exiled from (L')manberg by schlatt

they get chased away and try to find someplace safe to stay

they find pogtopia, like in canon.

two possible outcomes after finding pogtopia, depending on the writer's preference:

  * They find a cursed artifact/book/some kind of info that tells them about the existence of demons; wilbur does NOT want to summon a demon obviously because it's a DEMON. Tommy does want to summon a demon 100%, probably takes the book/artifact to do it himself when wilbur isn't looking



or:

  * everyone is aware of demons in this au already, wilbur absolutely REFUSES to summon a demon, because demons are known to be tricky and bloodthirsty evil liars. But tommy decides, ' _hey! we're desperate! we need help and power and backup. let's summon a demon without wilbur's permission!'_



in both cases, tommy summons technoblade

cue tommy's shenanigans of either hiding techno's existence, or blatantly lying to wilbur's face that the tall, pink haired man wearing a red robe and a crown with sharp teeth and a knack for combat is a NORMAL HUMAN PERSON. 

  * "tommy who the fuck is this"
  * "this is my very good friend..." 
  * "techno...blade...??"
  * "and how do you know technoblade????"
  * "well you see wilbur, i, uh, me and mr blade here go way back"



anyway, techno helps them, following his deal with tommy to help their cause during the war

this can be a funny fic with eldritch abomination techno being bloodthirsty and chaotic but also so fucking tired

you can also add angst by expanding certain concepts like: what exactly did tommy trade for techno's help? or like, pogtopia wins the war, so techno's deal is fulfilled and he has to leave and, oh no it's sad. tommy actually likes techno and techno thinks tommy is a cool kid but now they'll never see eachother ever again :,)

other interesting ideas for possible scenes:

  * techno being so insanely good at fighting, it surprises tommy and wilbur.
  * Schlatt knows who and what techno is for some reason, and there's a big reveal that he's actually summoned techno before, and he made a deal with him to win minecraft monday. Tommy is super betrayed, wilbur is disappointed because of course techno is a demon, and of course tommy went behind his back to summon one.
  * techno having no time to be chaotic because tommy is already so chaotic and he's pretty much babysitting this feral child
  * techno has a weird obsession with potatoes and nobody is sure why



wilbur lecturing tommy

techno, behind him: makes a creepy demon face

and tommy has to try so hard not to laugh becuase he doesn't want to get in trouble with wilbur

  * "hey dude that looks kinda like you, thats so weird!" points to artifact and/or ruins/temple that depicts techno.
  * techno, very suspiciously: "yeah.... weird..........."



techno being manberg's cryptid:

  * techno peeking through the window at three am: "subscribe to technoblade"
  * fundy, sobbing: ",,,,what??? doe s that mean,,,,??"




	2. wrongly accused AU

**-**

**wrongly accused au**

**tommy-centric, sad tommyinnit, angst, hurt/possible comfort, just general depression, traitor Tommy but he’s not actually a traitor**

**-**

ok so the basic gist of this au:

  * the events of nov 6th happen, Dream announces that there is/are (a) traitor(s) in pogtopia
  * tommy speaks with Dream in private, just like in canon.
  * quackity, fundy, and Wilbur try to come up with their plans and stuff.



and they have the same conversation about the traitor as in canon:

  * quackity; who actually could be the fucking traitor within us?
  * wilbur; it’s probably technoblade-
  * fundy; i mean, Technoblade would be the worst outcome of being a traitor. he’s the only one we have against dream if he’s with Dream.
  * Q; have you guys ever considered for a second... tommy?
  * w: i don’t think- i don’t- i don’t think it would be Tommy- because....
  * W: ...
  * q: what gives you the reason to believe it’s not him?
  * w: what if,,,,, what if Schlatt gave dream presidency?
  * w:,,,because he said it was something schlatt signed, specifically.
  * w: in which case Dream could make a deal with Tommy to give him presidency...
  * w: which is what Tommy would want.
  * Q: why is tommy speaking to Dream now and not us?   
  




so then three are already doubtful and suspecting of tommy. they don’t show it, because they’re already suspicious of everyone, not just Tommy.

but Tommy hangs out with his friends, even if they’re on opposite sides, as seen by the entire time when quackity was working under schlatt. he hangs out with dream still.

and then there’s that thing that happened on today’s stream(Tommy’s stream, November 9th 2020) where Dream has that little slip of the tongue.

  * Tommy says: I’m hanging out with my mortal enemy, everyone’s gonna think I’m the traitor! I mean, I’m not, but-
  * dream: you hung out with me before you were the traitor though.
  * dream: wait- I mean— 
  * tommy: i am not the traitor. I am NOT THE TRAITOR!



someone probably sees this exchange by chance and/or notices tommy is with Dream and followed him.

whoever it is tells the others in pogtopia and people begin to act strange around tommy.   
  
he notices, of course, but pretends he doesn’t. at first, he tries to think of if he did something wrong. he trusts tubbo though, because they’re best friends.   
  


  * Wilbur is angry, very very angry. but also, he’s devastated, because Tommy was the only one he really thought he had left. This totally fuels his wanting to blow up manberg, and his craziness in general.
  * fundy takes to ignoring Tommy because “he’s the traitor” and he doesn’t know what he’s capable of.
  * quackity doesn’t talk to Tommy nearly as much, which is one of the things that tells Tommy something is wrong, because quackity, who’s always laughing, seems to go silent around him.
  * eret has a whole speech to tommy like: “listen, tommy. I’ve been in your exact position before. I know what it’s like. but you are making a mistake. you have to understand that this isn’t the answer.”
  * and Tommy doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but he knows eret is being just as weird as the rest of them. he just glares at eret and leaves, unknowingly making eret think he really is the traitor.
  * the traitor reports this to both dream and Schlatt that pogtopia is starting to suspect tommy as the traitor, even though he isn’t, so Dream decides to fuel the fire.
  * he gives Tommy a banner, a black one with a red x on it. Tommy has no idea what it means, or what it’s for, so he just looks at Dream confused, and takes it home and shoves it in a chest or something.



Tommy brushes it off and forgets all about the stupid banner.   
  


and then someone finds it, after everyone finally knows what it means, and that it’s a sign of the enemy team, that it’s schlatts new symbol.

and it’s the final nail in the coffin.   
  


they have tubbo lure him somewhere, and Tommy immediately notices something is off. tubbo is always cheerful, but he seems almost _too_ cheerful. 

but he follows him anyway, because it’s tubbo! what’s the worst he can do?

they lock him up.

”haha! funny prank guys. you can stop now. you... uh. guys?”

wilbur interrogates him.

  * “Tommy. Why have you been disappearing so often?”
  * “So I can collect resources and shit, what’s going on?”
  * ”Why have you been consorting with Dream?”
  * ”wilbur, what’s- whats happening? I’m-“
  * ”answer the question.”
  * “He’s my friend! Wh-”
  * “You chose to conspire with the enemy, yes?”
  * ”Wilbur-“
  * ” _Yes_?”
  * ”I guess you could say that...?”
  * ”Tommy Innit. are you the traitor?



Tommy looks up. “Is... is that how you see me?”

and he’s so betrayed. 

because he thought he could trust these people. he thought they were friends!

and he’s imprisoned. 

hes scarred. He’s traumatized. 

when the real traitor is revealed, Tommy is released with newfound trust issues.

they intensify when he finds out that the traitor was tubbo.


	3. all traitors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy au, after the last angsty one :)

_**-**  
**all traitors AU** _

**_crack, humor, traitor Tommy, traitor tubbo, traitor niki, traitor techno, traitor Wilbur, everyone is the traitor im not listing all of them  
-  
  
_ **

ok so, there’s not one traitor in pogtopia, not two, not three,  
  
they’re all traitors.

  * Techno joined dream after dream offered, because dream blatantly stated he’s on the side of chaos, and well, that’s exactly what techno’s doing. their ideals directly align, in which they want to fight solely to fight for the sake of fighting, and are completely in favor of blowing up manberg. also, their side has the least people (or so he thinks) so he joins them in hopes of a more challenging battle. spoiler alert, that backfires. he thinks there’s another traitor, but he’s not sure who. he finds out Wilbur is also a traitor, and their goals also match up, so they think they are the only two traitors.
  * Tommy joined Dream because dream gives him presidency. tubbo immediately sides with him. Tommy and tubbo don’t believe that dream or Schlatt are right, but they finally have l’manburg back, and they are willing to fight to keep it. they’re ready to stick together no matter what.
  * Wilbur wants to blow everything up (obviously.) He sides with Dream (obviously.) accidentally reveals himself to techno in a fit of rage(and insanity.) expects anger/violence, and goes on a rant. “yeah, yeah! I am the traitor! And here I thought I was doing so good! They’re all so stupid, technoblade! so so so stupid! go ahead then, tell them! it won’t change a single thing.” and then techno’s like “oh tbh same lol.” queue wilbur and techno vouching for each other and stuff. Wilbur is prone to accidentally outing himself, so techno stops him when he thinks wilbur is going to go too far. similarly, techno is awkward behind his intimidating facade and can’t lie for shit, so Wilbur helps him out there. They bond, and Wilbur slowly allows himself to trust people again :,)
  * niki sides with both Schlatt and Dream because she knows Wilbur isn’t himself, and she just wants L’Manburg to be safe, and wants everything back to normal. She knows for sure that she isn’t the only traitor, because she knows schlatt and dream wouldn’t rely on her to win a war for them. she is the first to find out who another traitor is. she finds out about Tommy and tubbo, and the three all have the same goals. she doubts there’s another traitor, because three is really pushing it.
  * bbh leads the badlands faction who’s primary goal is to cause chaos. he is TECHNICALLY siding with Schlatt and Dream, because he wants to keep the conflict going so his country can claim more land. he’s siding with whoever will keep the war going, unknowingly aligning himself with wilbur, techno, and Dream. accidentally gets roped into their plot to destroy manburg 



feel free to add on everyone else’s interactions/reasons for betrayal!

  * Schlatt knows of dream’s traitor, knows there’s several, but doesn’t realize how fucking many there are.



the 16th is so fucking stupid like everyone is so serious, and they’re all ready to come forward and betray everyone they know.

  * tubbo, Tommy and niki stand in a group, somber, because they’re not ready to let down their friends.
  * wilbur vibrates where he stands next to techno because he’s so excited for his planned dramatic reveal. he gave techno lines to say and everything. techno agreed, albeit reluctantly, and is internally regretting his decision.
  * they all have to prepare themselves for the reveal and they’re all braced, ready to betray everyone.



Dream says the fated words, hiding his shit eating grin behind his mask.

”if the traitor would like to reveal themselves. I’d say now’s the time...” 

and everyone just goes “yeah... it’s me you guys...” and they all look at each other because what the fuck.

Dream just starts laughing his ass off like “this is... the best thing I’ve ever done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i very much like the idea of a traitor duo of techno and Wilbur so I might do something with that eventually)  
> UPDATE: AFTER NOVEMBER 16TH. I NO LONGER HAVE TO WRITE TECHNO WILBIR TRAITOR DUO BECAUSE IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED WHAT?


	4. primordial parasite AU

_**-** _

_**primordial parasite AU** _

_**demons, possession, angst, ranboo-centric, dream-centric, possible happy ending, enemies to friends, friends to enemies, hurt/maybe comfort?, idk** _

_**-** _

in this au, "dream," isn't actually real. it's a persona crafted by a dreamon possessing the smiley face mask.

  * the dreamon is actually "dreamXD"
  * dreamxd used to wreak havoc and cause chaos until someone did a spell to contain him in a simple porcelain-like mask. 
  * people who wear the mask are possessed by dreamxd, and can no longer control their body, and are not conscious through this
  * the mask doesnt have eyeholes, and theres a tight leather strap so that the mask doesnt fall off the host's face and allow them to control their body again
  * the mask itself is a seemingly simple object but the dreamon inside is able to draw people in and tempt them to put it on, although it only does this when it finds a host it deems worthy
  * cornelius, from tales of the smp, was someone possessed by the dreamon



now onto the actual plot, the current "dream" host, clay, made a deal with the dreamon for skill and power, which is why he seems normal at first, nice sometimes, and makes genuine friends with no ulterior motives. during the war for lmanbergian independence, clay was mostly in charge, which is why he was often seen with his mask shifted off, because he was constantly in full control and had to take off the mask because of the lack of eyeholes. its a symbiotic relationship until l'manberg slowly devolves from a playful war between friends into actual war.

as the conflict goes on through pogtopia and season 2, dream starts doing worse and worse things, and can hardly ever be seen without the mask on. by the exile arc, he'll always be wearing it, never taking it off, n people just think it's a gradual decline, or he's gone crazy or something.

on the season 2 finale, dream is finally defeated, and they take off his mask and send him to jail.

the dreamon is actually revealed to be parasitic, and this causes a couple problems:

  * clay is put into a coma, and it's unsure when(if) he'll wake up
  * if/when he does, he hardly has a personality of his own, and only wants to be referred to as dream, making it seem like the mask never really possessed him, and nobody realizes he was possessed and stuff, and they try to find the cause of the large gaps in his memory
  * this also gives him a weakened immune system, more susceptible to illness and injury



meanwhile, dream's mask is taken by tommy, who is not informed of dream's sudden memory loss and strange behavior. he definitely doesn't want to wear it, and the dreamon inside doesn't think he's worthy enough, so he never gets possessed and keeps the mask framed in his house instead. to him, it's a cool souvenir that shows off that he, the great tommy "big t" careful danger innit, defeated dream. he shows it off to every visitor he gets, unknowingly giving the mask a lot of opportunities to find a brand new host.

for a while, the mask lay dormant, searching.

it takes interest in ranboo.

and so it decides it wants ranboo as its host

basically what this entails is:

  * ranboo is compelled to look at the mask for long periods of time,
  * it's like that scene from sleeping beauty where aurora walks towards the spinning wheel in a trance
  * sometimes he'll just hold it and stare at it



theres a bunch of close calls like:

  * ranboo: picks up mask and holds it up near face, about to put it on and might get possessed
  * tommy: *comes back in the room* PRETTY COOL, HUH?
  * ranboo, startled puts the mask back down
  * ranboo: ... yeah



one day, nobody is there to stop ranboo as he puts it on, and the mask is almost comforting(?) as it begins to talk to him, convincing him to fasten the strap on the back fully, and then ranboo becomes the new "dream"

ranboo goes missing for a while, and a lot of people notice. 

tubbo and tommy look for him, techno and phil are concerned but don't act just yet because both of them disappear often and they think it makes sense for him to do the same

ranboo comes back, but now he's possessed by the dreamon and just acts like dream used to and has those same memories and motives, and ranboo/dream, who i'll call r!dream for now lol, is like "did you guys miss me? :)" and then dream is back, better than ever, and everyone eventually realizes the mask possesses people

and they have to go to dream's old host, who still wants to be called dream, and they have to ask him for help, but he refuses. most of the conversations everyone has with dream are along the lines of:

  * "clay?"
  * "that's not my fucking name."
  * "ok! ok! can you just... tell us anything about that mask?"
  * and then he shuts them out
  * from then on, it's a long road to recovery for him to finally open up, but he'll never really be fully himself ever again. being possessed for so long has side effects.



anyway, this au will probably either happily with them saving ranboo and breaking the mask

alternatively, it can be a bittersweet ending, where ranboo is able to fight against the possession and the only way to stop him is death, so he lets them kill him/stabs himself, like how luke died at the end of book five of percy jackson, sort of like:

  * r!dream strikes his sword, about to kill tommy or tubbo, whose on the ground but the sword instead stabs himself in the chest
  * and he falls to his knees
  * and in r!dream's moment of shock, ranboo is able to take the mask off a little, enough to get the dreamon out of control and he's like apologizing and shit while bleeding out
  * tommy: you idiot! you don't have to apologize for anything-
  * ranboo: no, i think i owe you guys an apology, i might not get another chance
  * tubbo: tommy, we need health pots, gapples, something, i don't-
  * ranboo: no, it's okay.



idk just really sappy and sad. r!dream is gone, but so is ranboo


End file.
